


i promise to tell

by machiabellian



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: GAAAYYY, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiabellian/pseuds/machiabellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey,  what was life like before you met all of us?"</p><p>Kurapika had been caught so off guard by the break in silence they had to swivel their head to meet Leorio face to face. "Given how many times you've seen my hatred of the Phantom Troupe surface, I'm surprised you even need to ask."<br/>--<br/>A short thing in which Leorio becomes curious about Kurapika's past and things get just a liiiitle gay</p><p>Set between the Yorkshin arc and the Chimera Ant arc!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i promise to tell

"Hey, what was life like before you met all of us?"

The two of them had been quietly lazing on the tattered sofa in Leorio's apartment living room. Kurapika had been caught so off guard by the break in silence they had to swivel their head to meet Leorio face to face. "Given how many times you've seen my hatred of the Phantom Troupe surface, I'm surprised you even need to ask."

"No, no—you know what I meant," Leorio sputtered back without knowing whether they'd been joking with him or serious. "Like what was your life like before all of that happened?You don't really talk about stuff like that unless you have to or something, you know? It just makes a guy wonder."

Kurapika's eyes dropped, cast away. "I suppose that's true enough," they answered without actually answering. 

The two sat again in silence for a bit before Kurapika spoke up. 

"I'm not uncomfortable with speaking about myself, and my past before what happened isn't painful enough to the extent that I can't bring myself to remember it, if that's what you've been thinking." They readjusted theirself on the cushion of Leorio's sofa to face Leorio completely and sighed. 

"I'm almost grateful that you're as curious about me as you are, you know. Honestly, I know that it's.... a bit arrogant of me to do this, but whenever I'm out there, not knowing whether I'll live to see the day when I'll be able to reclaim my clan's eyes or even whether I'll see the next day—I think to how I'm now the only one alive who has memories of the Kurta Clan. I have to try that much harder to preserve my memories as well as myself, to live long enough until the next time I see any one of my friends or anyone I trust enough to tell about what life had been like for me. For us." A pause. "I'm sorry for using you like this."

"Using me like what? The way I see it, I'm sorry that I keep pushing the question on you like thi–well, I guess maybe not since you said you're grateful to me for asking...?" Leorio trailed off for a second to ponder. "Uhh, but anyway–what I'm really glad to hear is that it's helping keep you alive. That's...all I could really ask for, to be honest." Leorio reached out for a firm, calloused hand to take into his. "I wouldn't pressure into anything, you know that. You tell me whenever you're ready."

At that, Kurapika couldn't help but glance upward to study Leorio's face. His scratchy, uneven stubble, the way his glasses perched on his crooked nose, the way his piercing gaze betrayed the rest of his body in deceiving others about his age. His honest eyes, Kurapika thought, would be the one thing about Leorio that would never age. 

"I can promise you that I will." Kurapika gripped Leorio's hand in theirs. "And I can tell you something about me right now, at least."  
Kurapika's other hand extended to feel the tenderness of Leorio's cheek as the rest of their body followed in leaning in. 

"I can tell you that I doubt that I will ever feel as comfortable in anyone's company as I am in yours."

As soon as the words left their mouth, Leorio could feel golden hair wisp across his brow as Kurapika leaned into his lips. Their gaze tinged red as they separated, only to crash into each other again as Leorio twined his hand in Kurapika's hair to help him take them in in their entirety. 

Leorio breathlessly planted brief, sweet kisses on Kurapika's plump, swollen lips as they rested their forehead on his to breathe again. Leorio thought the way their eyelids fluttered and flashed glimpses of reddened irises was almost as breathtaking as the smile Kurapika couldn't help breaking across their face. 

"You'll know everything about me eventually. I'm making sure it happens."

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i havent written anything that i didnt delete later on since middle school?? blame the leopikas that i am exposed to on a daily basis on twitter i guess lmAO 
> 
> im so rusty and rly sorry if i got a little ooc but i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
